His Avenger
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: After witnessing the death of her boyfriend of three years at the hands of her nemesis, Kim vows to avenge his death by hunting down his murderer and making her pay. Revised and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

The night was calm and clear. On the hilltop overlooking the city, nineteen year old Kim lay snuggled against her boyfriend of three years, her head resting on his shoulder as she basked in the warmth of his body heat which seeped into her bare skin. Their gazes suddenly went to the sky above them as a shooting star soared across the heavens.

"Make a wish, honey," she said.

"No need to. My wish already came true," he replied before their lips suddenly met.

Their lips slowly parted after a few seconds.

"I could stay like this forever, just being in your embrace," she said softly while her gaze remained on the sky above their heads.

He slid his hand into his left pant pocket and wrapped his fingers around the box that currently rested there. He'd bought it a week earlier, waiting for the right moment to present itself so he could give it to her as a means to celebrate their three year anniversary. He decided that this moment was the best chance he had, so he pulled out the box.

"Kim, you know how we've been together for the last three years, right?"

She nodded.

"I got something for you as a means to celebrate our three year anniversary," he said as he handed her the box.

She took the box from him and opened it, only to gasp at seeing the diamond and emerald gold necklace.

"It's beautiful," she said.

He moved behind her after taking the necklace from the box and unclasping it before dangling it in front of her face and placed it around her neck so it lay in the hollow of her throat. He clasped it together at the nape of her neck. Her fingers rested on it lightly.

"I know it's not an engagement ring, but when I went to the jewelry store downtown to look at their selection of engagement rings, I spotted some of the necklaces they had in a nearby case, so I went to look at them instead."

"I love it. Thank you."

Their lips were about to meet in a second kiss when the device on her right wrist went off, which caused her attention to shift to the figure looking up at her from the screen.

"What's up" she asked him.

"Sorry to interrupt your three year anniversary, you two, but something's come up," he began, but was cut off.

"Let me guess. My nemesis' boss had her retrieve something that's not his?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"Typical," she muttered before she listened to what else the teenager on her screen needed to inform them of.

But she had no idea that she'd soon be witness to the death of her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

After reaching their intended destination, the teenage couple snuck into the cliff top building and soon located the stolen device, but before they could approach it to retrieve it and make their escape, they were spotted by the ebony haired woman and she ran towards the teenage redhead, hands ablaze and swung out one hand, which grazed Kim's stomach area and caused the nineteen year old to fall back slightly while placing a gloved hand over the bleeding section of her stomach. Her boyfriend joined her and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Get the device," she replied.

He nodded and ran towards where the device sat, only to be intercepted by the older woman and her glowing hand with its sharp nails swiped across the tender flesh of his throat, which caused a spray of blood to coat the front of her suit. He swayed slightly before he fell face down on the floor. Shrieking out his name, Kim ignored her own slight stomach wound and ran to his side.

Falling to her knees next to him, she gently turned him over so he was face up and held the upper portion of his body in her arms while blood from his torn open throat ran in thick streams down the front of his neck and formed bright red streaks on the skin just above the collar of his black shirt. Their eyes met in a sorrowful glance while tears pooled in Kim's eyes and she gently brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, honey. Hold on," she begged him.

He tried to speak, but only had blood bubble up from his torn throat. She ignored the other two people who were still present in the room and watched as the warmth and life slowly faded from his earth colored eyes, leaving them in a glazed and unseeing stare. Kim gently slid his eyelids closed and openly wept for his death while holding his body close against her. As she wept, she made an unspoken vow to not let his death go unpunished or allow his murderer to continue living.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after being helpless to keep her boyfriend from dying, Kim sat with her family and found herself unable to shift her gaze away from her deceased boyfriend, who currently lay in the partially open coffin in front of her. She found herself unable to shed a single tear, given that she'd shed plenty of them in the week since his murder. Finally, she rose from her seat to place the single white rose she held on top of his jacket and whispered her good-byes to the love of her life before she turned away from his coffin and walked back to her family. As she took her seat beside her mom, she glanced over at his parents and felt her heart ache for their loss. She hoped to one day become their daughter in law but her boyfriend's death at the hands of her nemesis had prevented that from occuring.

Line break

Once the funeral had ended, Kim stood alone in front of her boyfriend's final resting place, when her dad joined her.

"Sweetheart?" he questioned gently.

She kept her back to her dad and remained silent.

"I know you miss him, but just staring at his headstone won't bring him back."

"I know that, dad. I just can't believe he's gone. I thought we'd spend the rest of our lives together, but the woman who killed him has made sure that won't happen now."

"I know it's painful for you right now, honey. But he wouldn't want you to become a killer."

She spun around to face her dad, anger filling her jade eyes.

"How would you know what he would want me to be, dad? He'll never get the chance to become a husband or a father because of my nemesis!" she shouted before falling to her knees on the grass and dirt and released her pent up grief into loud wailing sobs.

Her dad knelt beside her on the grass and held her close as she sobbed long and hard into his shoulder.

"That's it, honey. Just let it out," he said soothingly.

"Oh, daddy! I miss him so much!" Kim cried.

"I know, sweetie. I miss him too."


	4. Chapter 4

It was very late at night when Kim again snuck into the cliff top building and made her way towards her nemesis' bedroom. She'd told no one where she was headed or what she planned to do. After she finally located her nemesis' bedroom, she stealthily entered the bedroom and approached the slender figure in the bed, who was currently sound asleep. She stood beside the sleeping older woman's bed and watched her for a few minutes before she roughly shook the older woman awake. The woman stirred and opened her eyes at feeling the rough shaking, only to find herself staring into the jade eyes of the nineteen year old red head who leaned over her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You killed my boyfriend two weeks ago and you're gonna pay for taking him away from me," she snapped

"Why does ir matter that I killed your boyfriend? It's not like he mattered to you that much."

"Wrong! He meant everything to me and you ripped open his throat," she replied as she reached for a pillow and pressed it down over the older woman's face as hard as she could.

The older woman struggled to yank the pillow off her face but Kim only pressed the pillow down harder. Finally, after a few moments, the older woman ceased to struggle so hard and the nineteen year old cautiously removed the pillow, only to find herself looking down into the sightless and glazed eyes of the older woman. Thankful she'd worn her usual gloves, she tossed the pillow back onto the bed alongside the now deceased woman. She walked away from the older woman, but paused in the doorway and glanced back over her shoulder.

"That was for Ron, you murderer," she hissed before she left the bedroom.

She knew her actions on this night couldn't bring back her boyfriend, but she'd at least managed to honor her vow of making his murderer pay for bringing about his death. Despite her successful attempt of avenging her boyfriend's death, she didn't feel that sense of relief that should have come after honoring her unspoken vow.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months after smothering her boyfriend's murderer, Kim made her way among the graves on her way towards his final resting place, a large bouquet of white roses in her arms. Finally, she reached his grave marker and she took a few minutes to silently pay him her respects before she knelt down in a crouching position in order to place the bouquet of white roses on top of his grave. Still in a crouching position, she buried her face into her hands and openly wept tears that she thought she had run out of in the weeks since his death.

She had no idea that losing someone she loved with all her heart could be so painful. She found herself wishing with every ounce of her being that her boyfriend was still alive, but even she knew that was being unrealistic, because there was no real way to return a spirit to its physical body once the body had died. As her grief washed over her, she could no longer maintain her crouching position and collapsed onto her hands and knees on his gravesite. Her harsh, wailing sobs echoed through the empty cemetery, knowing that no living being was around to hear her grief driven sobs. Her head lifted slightly and her tear filled gaze settled on his headstone, only to notice the two legs that were clad in an all too familiar pair of pants that dangled in front of her line of vision.

Her gaze traveled further up and noticed her deceased boyfriend was currently seated on his gravemarker, giving her his best lopsided smile. She blinked rapidly a few times, thinking he'd vanish in the next eyeblink. But when he remained seated on his grave marker, she found herself wondering what he was doing there and felt a slight rush of timid hope that he wasn't actually deceased.

"Hate to break it to you, but I actually am dead," he said softly in reply to her unspoken hope.

She rose to her feet so their gazes were on the same level.

"I miss you so much," she said.

"I know you do, but you need to move on with your life. You'll find some other guy that'll sweep you off your feet and treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"That guy was you," she replied.

"I know. But I no longer can be."

"How can I have some other guy replace you? You were my first love and you always will be."

"Listen to me. No one really forgets their first love, but as time passes, your heart will heal enough to let someone else love you the way I no longer can."

"I don't want anyone else. I just want you."

"I know, but you need someone who's got a heartbeat."


	6. Chapter 6

Five years later, twenty four year old Kim Xanfield again made her way through the empty cemetery, her arms filled with a dozen white roses to lay on her boyfriend's grave. It had taken a couple of years for her heart to start healing from the loss of her first love. She met Ryan Xanfield shortly after her twenty first birthday and a slow attraction had begun between them, but he waited for a year before asking her to marry him, out of respect for the memory of her first love. They had finally wed at the age of twenty two and now had a baby due in six months.

She reached her boyfriend's grave and knelt down to arrange the bouquet of white roses on top of his grave before she rose to her feet again. She hadn't expected to ever fully recover from her broken heart, but after five years, she felt her heart starting to become whole again. In that moment, she knew her boyfriend had been right all along.

_'Even though I was unable to save you, thank you for showing me that I would one day find my heart healed enough to allow someone else in and that I would also find love with that person,' _ she thought.

A sudden breeze wafted around her and gently blew some of her blood red hair off her shoulders. And for a split second, she thought she saw the smiling figure of her dead boyfriend standing a few feet away. But with her next eyeblink, the figure of her boyfriend had vanished.


End file.
